1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle battery mounting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3606415, for example, describes a structure in which a battery frame that houses a driving battery arranged below a floor portion of an electric vehicle is made of fiber-reinforced resin material (FRP: fiber-reinforced plastic) and is fixed to a side frame (an under member) arranged on a left and right of a lower surface of the floor portion.
However, when the battery frame is made of fiber-reinforced resin material, a fixing portion on the battery frame side that is fixed to the under member (on the floor portion side) may break from an impact load input from a side collision of the vehicle, so there is room for improvement in a structure that inhibits this fixing portion from breaking.